Shadowed Corners & Darkened Corridors
by Nixy
Summary: What are a newly wed couple to do when they cant seem to get away from the duties of royalty? rating for safety.


**A/N:** Thanks to all those who reviewed my previous fic 'Truth or Dare'. It was my first ever SP fic so im glad to hear that you guys enjoyed it and would like more!

This next one was inspired by the second SP film where Derek is concentrating more on his kingdom then his marriage but was it always like that? This next fic concentrates on the honeymoon period of Derek and Odette's marriage and how the pair might have behaved despite the constant demands for attention from everything else around them.

Summary: Life is bliss for any newly wedded couple, but how do Derek and Odette find time for each other when everything else seems to demanding?

Just to note I do not own The Swan Princess.

So without any more of my gibbering, I would like to present 'Shadowed Corners & Dark Corridors'

* * *

><p><strong>Shadowed Corners &amp; Dark Corridors<strong>

Lord Rogers trudged alone through the stone corridors of the castle. His aging face hung a solemn look; his unimpressed expression displayed by his creased brow and pursed lips. He had a list as long as his arm of royal duties that needed immediate attention but as per usual, the Prince was playing hide and seek.

He should have known, the tell tale signs were there, all those summers as a boy he would hide away from Odette and she used to trapes around the castle alone for hours. Now he knew that Derek was never really hiding from her at all, he was just practicing. Practicing for the day that he, the trusted advisor would require a moment of his time to discuss the kingdom and he would be nowhere to be seen. Odette was no better, though she may look like a lady of grace she was never really looking for Derek all those years ago, she was in it all along.

Rogers sighed to himself wishing he had taken note of Derek's hiding places during those summers, maybe then he might have a vague idea of where to start looking. Walking along the west wing of the castle, Rogers cast a look of despair at his to do list. There were so many things to be done for this budding kingdom but the prince could not seem to get his hands away from his wife, literally.

A small snickering echoing down the hall caused him to pause from his tracks and listen intently, his beady eyes scanning the area around him. The main corridor and his line of travel were well lit but the two narrow corridors stood in darkness. There were still many parts of the castle, which had not been explored and organised yet, and the ones that hadn't were left in darkness so people did not accidentally stumble into something that might be dangerous of valuable. He glanced suspiciously down one of the blackened hallways, his shadow casting tall down on the narrow stone floor. He stood still in the archway for several moments listening intently before turning on his heel and continuing his search, growling in frustration.

Back up the small corridor a single spider ran across the ceiling. Cobwebs winded in tick layers on the stonewalls and the single boarded up window let in none of the afternoons sunlight. A single suit of armour stood rusting and dusty against the light deprived wall several feet from the archway that connected the two hallways. From beside the suit of armour came a sigh of relief. The silhouette of a tall male with cropped hair appeared cautiously and then a small chuckle could be heard.

"Is he gone?"

Prince Derek's ears twitched at the sound of his wife horse whisper. He turned to look at her where he had her pressed up against the wall, his eyes having adjusted to the lack of light, displaying a wide smile. Odette laughed at their childish victory snaking her slender arms around her husband's neck. She felt his grip on her hips tighten and the pressure of his body on hers increase as he lent in to kiss her.

"I feel like we are 10 years old again," the prince whispered once their lips parted. Odette offered a small laugh sliding her hands seductively from Derek's shoulders to the toned muscles of his chest.

"Maybe not quite when we were 10." She began. "As I remember I wasn't allowed to hide with you but Bromley was."

Derek's face paled slightly and even in the dark Odette could see his expression was a picture and she couldn't help back bark out a musical laugh.

"You're right it's not like when we were 10 at all," Derek stated quickly trying to brush off that moment by nuzzling is wife's neck. Odette giggled gripping onto his tunic, pulling his closer where she once again felt the pressure of his body against hers. Before she had the chance to make fun again Derek had pushed her waist length golden mien aside and gently began planting teasing kisses on the exposed flesh of her neck.

"We should go and find Rogers" Odette stated unable to keep the approving purr out of her voice. Derek grinned against her skin, his break causing goose bumps all over her body and responded by nibbling her gently.

"We have been avoiding him for most of the day,"

"Uh huh." He breathed out as he continued to kiss her neck, a hand finding its way into the thick mass of her hair.

"We should get something done today" she chocked out trying not to sound phased y what he was doing.

"We should," He mocked as he pushed a knee between hers slowly inching her feet apart. Odette's breath quivered when she felt his hand caressing the side of her upper leg through her skirt, bringing his fingers up her skin and sliding dangerously close to her intimate area. She let out a gasp grabbing his wrist and pulling his hand away.

"That is not every prince like at all," she breathed hotly, lightly pushing him away. Derek chuckled stumbling back across the floor and resting his back on the wall opposite. Odette straightened her skirt and combed her fingers through her hair trying to regain her composure.

"Fix your hair all you want Princess but you are not getting rid of those red cheeks any time soon." He mocked lovingly.

Odette smiled walking towards him.

"Make fun all you want." she began her face dangerously close to his. "But you are not getting his of this any time soon"

Before Derek could guess what she was talking about he felt her slender fingers slide over his groin pointing out his state of arousal and he couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips. Odette laughed again before pushing herself off him and begin to walk down the hallway.

"Now that was not very lady like!" He called back trying to fix himself has he jogged after her. Odette glanced over her shoulder and quickened her pace playfully trying to jump out of his way and around the corner of the main corridor.

Derek watched her disappear momentarily around the corner and quickened his pace.

"I." he began as he jumped around the corner but was immediately silenced by what he saw.

"You what sir?" Rogers stern voice sounded as he stood a few feet in front of him and Odette.

"I…" Derek stammered suddenly very aware of his erection. "I have been looking every where for you Rogers." He managed out as he jumped behind his wife gripping her shoulders. He had never been able to lie that well but all Odette had to do was smile sweetly and bat those long lashes of hers and usually that would get them off the hook.

Rogers nodded taking note of Derek's nervous fidgeting and Odette's flushed cheeks. Odette covered her mouth with her hands trying of hide her smile and disguise her laugh with a fake cough where as Derek's eyes kept firmly to the ground.

"Have you sir?" Rogers pressed, one eyebrow rising suspiciously. "I am no fool" he went on pacing in font of the couple they way he did when they were young.

"You forget I help raise you Derek and you too Odette every summer you where here."

"We are sorry Rogers." Odette offered in the sweetest voice she could manage. Rogers looked into her eyes that were huge like saucers with quilt, Derek's hands firmly on her shoulders keeping himself hidden. Rogers huffed out a sign and relaxed his posture.

"Don't think I have not seen that face before miss," he said wagging a finger at the blonde beauty. "Many men have been victims of that face, shame on you, you know how awful that face makes me feel." He brought a hand to his forehead rubbing his temples.

"And you" he began at Derek. "You may be the prince but I am your counsellor and advisor and I advise that you start the things on this list before the days goes completely to waste."

Derek laughed giving his wife's shoulders a loving squeeze.

"Alright, alright Rogers, I'm sorry let's get started right away." He said urging his wife to start walking. Odette obliged craning her neck around to look at him her eyebrows raised in confusion. Derek silently looked down to his groin and she laughed.

"Down boy" she whispered as she and Derek shuffled closely together.

…..

Dusk fell over the kingdom bringing the sunset over the horizon in a wash of pinks and oranges. Odette sighed happily gazing at the picturesque sight through the open window of the dinging room. Resting her head in her hands she allowed herself to daydream for a moment drowning out Rogers voice as he listed tomorrows to do list. Of course she was happy to under go her royal duties, it was who she was but ever since they were basically caught earlier today Roger's had been persistent in following and talking.

"Is everything alright Odette?" Derek's voice interrupted and she blinked out of her daydream turning to look at him. He said at the head of the table directly opposite her. She had always thought that the seating arrangement for royalty were flawed especially considering there were only two of them dining what was the point in sitting so far away from each other.

"Yes sorry, please continue." She replied turning her attention back to her meal.

"As I was saying, the Duke of Canterbury will be arriving tomorrow around dawn and at lunch you have an appointment with the village council and then just after that you have a speech for the king of our neighbouring kingdom where you will receive a very large boat."

"A boat?" Derek questioned unable to keep the intrigue from his voice.

"A boat sir, yes, a wedding gift."

Derek turned and met his wife's eyes who smiled and shrugged in return.

"Right, and just before supper you have.."

"Rogers" Derek promptly cut him off. The elder main lowered his scroll and met the young prince in the eye.

"Surely the rest can wait until tomorrow? You deserve some time to yourself to relax."

"I can relax when its bedtime" Rogers answered quickly. "Derek I know I have been in your ear all day but I just want you and the kingdom to do well."

"We will." Derek reassured quickly. "How can we not with a councillor like you, a Princess like Odette? How could I possibly go wrong with the two of you there to guide me?"

"Like I haven't heard that before." Rogers muttered folding his scroll away and placing it on the table.

"Have I ever been wrong?" Derek challenged offering Rogers a smile.

"No I suppose not, ok you win, I suppose I have worked up quite an appetite running around after you young people. I shall bid you good night then Sire, and to you Princess" Rogers bowed before making his way out of the dining room. Odette turned and watched as the door swung shut before picking up her plate and walking down to the other end of the table taking a seat next to her husband. Derek laughed at the notion after all these years she still did things like this but before they used to annoy him, now he loved her persistence.

"So you finally cracked Rogers" she chuckled bringing her folk to her mouth and taking another mouthful of her meal.

"For today" Derek mused taking a sip of his wine. His eyes wondered over to Odette. She now sat to the left of him, her back to the large open window. He watched as she ate, so graciously and politely. He appreciated the golden glow of her hair in the sunset and how it fell beautifully down her back and over her shoulders. He loved her long eyelashes that hid her Safire blue eyes and the swell of her perfectly shaped lips.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" he asked aloud still mesmerised by her beauty. Odette looked up from her late sensing her husband's lustful gaze and placed her cutlery down.

"Only several times a day since we married." She joked.

"Its still not enough" Derek sighed reaching over and caressing a cheek. "You are the most beautiful creature I have even seen, inside and out Odette. Every day when I wake up beside you I have to pinch myself to make sure that I am not dreaming."

Odette blushed slightly kissing the palm of his hand as it made its way down her face. "When did you become so soft centred?" she teased leaning forward and placing a kiss on his lips. Derek shrugged.

"I have always been this way about you."

"Always?" Odette deadpanned in disbelief.

"Well besides from when we were very young and I was told that girls had many diseases but yes." He admitted laughing slightly at the years of memories they shared and he took her hand. "Even though I never showed it to you, I have always admired your beauty, your courageousness, your whit."

Odette squeezed his hand feeling like she was about to burst with affection for this man. Though she had genuinely believed that he had hated her until their last meeting before they were married she could not believe that he had held all these affections and she had never known.

"I wouldn't know so much about the courageousness," Odette admitted. She liked to pretend she was brave and while her front would convince every one she had always been terrified inside.

"I beg to differ, I remember a time when you wanted to join mine and Brom's club and we told you that to initiate you had to steal a goose egg from the lake behind mother's castle."

"And it was the spring time" Odette promptly reminded him and the memory of a near death experience flashed across her brain.

"I was in an arm cast for a week, 12 bites I had on my skin. They ripped one of my favourite dresses. You had to rescue me." Even though she was remembering the worst bits of it she was still giggling happily. "I should have guessed then you liked me, I always wondered why you didn't leave me there to get eaten."

Derek laughed kissing her hand lightly. He sighed turning to look out of the window seeing that the dark night sky had almost completely stretched across the entire kingdom.

"Shall we retire?" he asked her. Odette nodded standing to her feet and taking her husbands hand. He walked beside her, an arm draped around her waist.

"Where about do you want to hide out tomorrow?" he asked kissing the top of her head. Odette hummed in thought.

"Well the west wing is out now, he caught us fair and square, although he was very graceful about it."

"Yes we are going to have to be more careful" Derek swallowed in embarrassment not wanting to be caught in such a compromising position again unless it was by his wife.

"How about the large oak tree on the other side of the lake?" he offered and Odette turned in his arms stopping them in their tracks. She smiled up at him hugging him tightly.

"Approximately one hour after the Duke arrives?" she asked.

"Half an hour." Derek chuckled dripping his face down and kissing her deeply. He smiled happily pulling her to him as they continued the walk to their bedchambers ready for another day of hiding tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

**A/N** I know these are short but I have limited time on the computer! I hope you enjoyed all the same. Please review if you would like me to continue. I am in the process of having my laptop fixed so I will have more time to write!

Let me know what you think!

Nixy


End file.
